Sticking to the Story
by writerchic16
Summary: Companion one-shot to the episode "The Last Chapter." Elizabeth talks to Gloria about her fears for her reputation once the book is published; Sydney accepts that she will have to be there for her mother when the controversial memoir is published.


**Sticking to the Story**

Summary: Companion one-shot to the episode "The Last Chapter." Elizabeth talks to Gloria about her fears for her reputation once the book is published; Sydney accepts that she will have to be there for her mother when the controversial memoir is published.

* * *

"The last drink I ever took, I..." Elizabeth Jessup uneasily trailed off once Monica had left the room, her eyes closed. She heard the clatter of keys as Gloria typed her words, then silence again that seemed to be urging her to continue.

While the woman across from her was an angel, and therefore wouldn't judge her, she just couldn't look at anyone's face. Elizabeth was to embarrassed to be telling this aloud to even one person...angel...whatever, after holding this in for so many years. It was second nature to keep this a secret, to the point where daring to speak of the experience seemed _wrong_. How could she ever tell even one soul that she once started a fire that almost killed her granddaughter? The horrible incident brought her so much guilt that she could barely think of it most of the time.

That and...while she knew she needed to share her encounter with the world, she was, well...she was scared. Of course, anyone would say that Elizabeth Jessup wasn't afraid of anything. But the thought of this book being published, and word getting out that she knew an angel...how could she ever expect her colleagues to take her seriously again? She knew if another journalist started claiming that he met an angel, she would certainly think _he'd_ gone off the deep end.

When Elizabeth didn't continue with the chapter, her eyes still closed, the silence was interrupted by Gloria's voice. "Excuse me, Elizabeth?" Gloria asked nervously. "Are you tired? Do you want to rest?"

"I'm _not_ tired," Elizabeth snapped, her natural reaction when accused of being weak. Gloria jumped in response, and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Angels wouldn't normally be so...timid, would they?

For a brief few seconds, she really paid attention to the angel. Gloria seemed...younger than Monica, maybe not as experienced. Her curiosity got the better of her - that stereotypical burning curiosity all good journalists had. "Gloria, humor me for a moment. How do you know Monica?"

"She was there when I was created," Gloria replied without hesitation.

Stunned, Elizabeth didn't answer right away, not sure how to respond. She'd been a reporter for _years_, but that had to be the oddest answer to a question she'd ever received. _"She was there when I was _created"_? What does that even mean?_ Just the word "created" was so confusing to her...was it was angels used instead of "born"? "I'm sorry, 'created'?" Elizabeth asked when she finally accepted that she wasn't going to be able to figure it out without further explanation.

"You know, created. By God. All angels are," Gloria answered, puzzled by Elizabeth's own bewilderment. "Monica was on assignment, and was in the room when God created me last year."

"_Last year_? You mean...you're barely a year old?" Elizabeth asked in shock. When Gloria simply nodded, the hardened journalist could only sit back on her pillow in amazement.

After about half a minute, Gloria adjusted her glasses, then asked, "I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused. Why are we talking about me, and not writing the chapter?"

It wasn't asked to be mean. Elizabeth noticed that right away. There was an honest, innocent tone to Gloria's voice when she asked it. As if she were perfectly okay with how their meeting was turning out, she just needed to know why. Still, because of how most people asked that type of question, Elizabeth gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I am supposed to be writing this chapter, aren't I?" Elizabeth answered, then with a touch of sarcasm added, "On God's orders. You know, I'm beginning to wonder why _me_ telling what happened is so important to Him. Monica said many other people are visited by angels, right? Why isn't He sending an angel to tell one of them to write a book, or at least call a journalist with their story? Does He just want me to write it because of how well-known I am?"

She knew she wasn't being fair to the new angel, but she had been thinking these questions ever since Monica had showed up on her doorstep. Why was this book so important that God would send an angel, twice, to get her to finish it?

"Well, I don't think He's thinking about getting His message out," Gloria said after a second or two of thought. Fortunately, she didn't seem offended by the blunt questions. "Of course, He is happy about that too. But He's more concerned about you."

Elizabeth couldn't help but scoff. "I get wanting me to tell Sydney and Beth about what happened, they deserve to know. But I don't need to tell everyone in the world."

"But isn't that part of your job?" Gloria pointed out. Again, there was no smug tone to her voice, just that same innocence and an eagerness to help. "From all the material on journalists I read since finding out about this assignment, they think that the public deserves to know everything of importance. I think...I think He wants you to write this because deep down, you know you have to, as part of your journalistic duty, but are too afraid to do it."

Though Gloria was right, Elizabeth instinctively retorted, "Don't be ridiculous. I am not afraid of what other people think of me."

Finally, there was a hint of amusement in the angel's voice. "I never said you were."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue, but shut it an instant later. She didn't have an explanation for that. Maybe it would do her good to get her fears in the open, so she could deal with them and get it over with. "Fine, you caught me. Excuse me for being worried about my reputation. It has taken me _years_ to earn respect for my work. I'd rather not destroy all of that with one chapter of a book."

"But you won't. God wants this to happen, it's supposed to happen," Gloria insisted. "I'm not saying it will be easy, but God never gives humans more than they can bear. You will be able to tell the truth, and you'll have God and your family behind you. Isn't that what matters?" She then paused, and added, "Personally, I can't understand why humans worry so much about what other people think. I'm much too busy with my own thoughts."

The young angel's reasoning hit home. Really, who _cared_ what anyone else thought. She had faith in her story, and she was sticking to it, and her family to stand by her. Her story was amazing and needed to be shared. If her colleagues chose not to believe it, then it was their loss.

At the very least, she owed God for when one of His angels saved her granddaughter's life. Of course, she doubted that He thought she "owed" him anything, she knew she'd feel much better if she could do this one favor for Him.

Reassured, Elizabeth crossed her arms, a smile on her face. "You know what, Gloria? I like you."

"Likewise. Can we get back to the chapter? I can't wait to hear it, " Gloria replied, her hands once again over the keyboard.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied. She took a second to remember the sentence, then began, "The last drink I took, I don't even remember pouring..."

* * *

Slumped over in the hospital chair next to her mother's bed, Sydney tried to stay awake. Elizabeth had been exhausted after surgery and had fallen asleep after her family arrived. Between a sleepless night and the early hour, Sydney was in desperate need of a nap herself. Her daughter sat in the chair next to her, her eyes closed and her head back on the chair. Of course Beth would be staying home from school given all the excitement of the last day. '

However, Sydney had to wonder how she could sleep after their experience in the waiting room. Her mother's assistant had come in to read them the last chapter, when...

_"...'I hope that it's not too late. Love, Mom,'" Monica finished. She then put the stack of papers down on her lap, and put a reassuring hand on Sydney's shoulder. "It's okay to cry, Sydney. You've waited to hear those words from your mother for a long time."_

_Amazed, Sydney wiped her tears and tried to compose herself. Though Monica wasn't exactly a stranger, she didn't want to fall apart in front of her mother's colleague. She'd been taught to keep cool when in the presence of anyone who wasn't family. "I'm alright, Monica. Thank you so much for reading that to us." Next to her, Beth was also fighting back tears, overwhelmed by what she had learned. However, she had yet to find her voice to express her surprise._

_"You don't have to hold back for me. I'm concerned about both of your reaction to what Elizabeth has told you," Monica insisted, worry on her face._

She's such a caring woman_, Sydney had thought. Even all those years ago, Monica had been eager to help them with their problems, had done whatever she could to make the situation better. Really, she had always gone _way_ above and beyond her duties as Elizabeth's assistant. "I don't understand, Monica," Sydney confessed. "Don't you think my mother is crazy? She's insisting that she's been visited by an angel."_

_To be honest, Sydney wasn't sure what to believe. Of course, her instinct was to dismiss the possibility of the existence of angels. But her mother was never so passionate about anything, like she'd seemed to be through her words, unless she really did believe in it._

_Much to Sydney's surprise, Monica shook her head. "No, I don't," she replied. "Because I am the angel who was sent to your mother all those years ago."_

_Then Monica began to glow, the light golden in color. It was soft enough that it wasn't blinding, but bright enough so that it couldn't be mistaken for the hospital lighting._

_"Whoa," Beth whispered from behind her, completely astonished. "Y-you're an angel? But you don't have any wings."_

_Monica laughed. "Angels are often all around you, but it's better we blend in so that we can help humans. And I was sent to help Elizabeth with her drinking seven years ago."_

_"I always wondered about you," Sydney managed to admit through her shock. "You didn't seem like a typical assistant, and then when you came back, it seemed so out of the blue..." Her eyes widened. "Like an answer to my prayer."_

_"Exactly. You know, when I was sent to Elizabeth's house again, I thought at first maybe she knew she was sick and had prayed for me to come," Monica confessed. "I found out quickly enough that I had been very, very wrong."_

After she let out a short laugh, Sydney took in what was happening. An angel had visited her mother, twice, to help her through first her drinking, then when faced with a possibly life-threatening brain tumor. _It amazed her, really. Even God thought her mother was special, just like the rest of the world did. "Monica...why were you sent to my mother, twice? What...I mean, why..."_

_"What's so special about her, you mean," Monica supplied in a knowing tone. When Sydney nodded, somewhat ashamed for asking, the angel explained, "I know this will come as a surprise, but...nothing. A human doesn't have to be special, or well-respected to be deserving of an angelic visit. Of course, many famous humans _have_, but because they were in need, not because of their status. You'd be surprised at how common angelic visitations actually are. But that doesn't make each and every one any less extraordinary."_

_In the process of taking in both what she'd learned about the fire, and the angelic visitor, Beth remarked, "Like when you saved me from the burning house. I...I guess I owe you a _really_ big thank you for that."_

_"Yes, Monica. I...I can't even say how grateful I am," Sydney quickly added, embarrassed she had not thanked the angel sooner. "You have done so much for this family. But saving my daughter's life...I...I can't even begin to..."_

_But Monica shook her head, and once again put a reassuring hand on Sydney's shoulder. "No, please. Angels are sent to this earth to help humans, and not always through emotional renewal. I have been told to reveal myself to you not to demand gratitude, but to send you God's message." _

_She then turned to the teenager, who became anxious at the sudden attention. "Beth, He knows that what you have learned today is hard to accept. However, He would like you to forgive your grandmother for starting that fire, and to know that both He and Elizabeth love you very much. Yes, he does realize that this will be hard to take in, but He hopes that you will see that your grandmother deeply regrets what she did. Also, despite what you may think, you _are_ capable of achieving whatever goals you hope to achieve. You must believe in yourself, and through that confidence, others will too."_

_Though hesitant, Beth nodded in acceptance. "Okay. I...I'm not too mad at Grandma anyway. It was a long time ago, and I know she never meant to hurt me."_

_Monica gave her a smile of approval, then turned to Sydney. "And Sydney...God loves you too, and knows that you and your mother have had many problems in the past. But He asks you to please stand by Elizabeth in the coming months. She will face many difficulties when her book is published, and will need your support more than she ever has before."_

_"Of course. I...I'm so proud of her for publishing this," Sydney replied. While she hadn't known that pride was there at first, she began to uncover it as she spoke. "She has always been very concerned about earning respect. This is going to be hard for her, and I know she's going to need me...whether she'll admit it or not."_

* * *

Some of the background hospital noise that came from the hallway brought Sydney back to the present. She woke up a little and rubbed her eyes, intent on staying conscious until her mother awoke.

Which, as she found out, would be soon. "Sydney?" Elizabeth moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. To weak to lift her head, she simply looked around the room. "Bethy?"

"We're here, Mom," Sydney answered as she jumped out of her seat and went to her mother's bedside. "Beth, honey, wake up, Grandma's awake."

Though slightly dazed from sleep, Beth managed to get up and stand next to her mother. "Hi Grandma. How are you feeling?"

"I'll tell you when the pain killers wear off," Elizabeth joked. She then became a little more serious when she turned to her daughter. "Is Monica still here?"

Sydney smiled and shook her head. "No, Mom. She and her friends left." She hesitated, then added,"I guess they went back to Heaven."

While too sedated to show intense surprise, Elizabeth still managed to convey some of what she felt. "But...I never included Monica's name in the chapter."

"She told us she was an angel," Beth supplied. "When she was done reading it to us."

Elizabeth managed to nod in understanding. "Ah. I'm presuming you got the full glowing effect?"

"Yes. It was...incredible. She...she asked Beth to forgive you," Sydney answered. She couldn't be more proud of her daughter for understanding that the fire had been an accident, one that Elizabeth was incredibly sorry for. It had taken Sydney most of the past seven years to draw that same conclusion.

Unusually nervous, Elizabeth's gaze shifted to her granddaughter. Her voice was shaky when she said, "Bethy, I meant every word of what I said in that chapter. You are such a wonderful young lady, and I am lucky...no, thankful to God that you are in my life. And I promise, I have felt a sharp pang of guilt for starting that fire, and for not trying to save you, every day of my life since."

"Grandma, I...." Beth began, a tear in her eye as she took her grandmother's hand in hers. "Grandma, I'm fine now. Mom talked to me about it, and I get that you were...that you had a lot of problems at the time. You weren't thinking straight. Sure, I'm upset, but...I forgive you."

Tears were in Elizabeth's eyes as well. She managed to lift her arms enough to hold them out to her granddaughter. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you Bethy, so much."

"I love you too, Grandma," Beth replied, about to cry while she gave her grandmother a tight hug back, though lightly enough that Elizabeth wasn't hurt. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

Sydney felt her eyes welling up, but quickly wiped them away. After so many years of feeling neglected, she thanked God that Beth only knew Elizabeth Jessup as a caring grandmother. "Monica also had another message, Mom," she said as the other two broke apart.

"What did she say?" Elizabeth asked quietly, a bit nervous but also curious.

After she'd taken a deep breath, Sydney answered, "She told me to support you when you published your book."

"Will you?" Elizabeth asked, then paused in thought. "I mean, would you have, had Monica not proved the existence of angels?"

Rather than automatically answer in the affirmative, Sydney gave the question some consideration. She knew her mother wouldn't believe her anyway if she replied without hesitation to the hard question. While she'd like to believe she would have, she had to wonder what her response would have been, if unsure that her mother's story was true.

During that brief moment between learning about the encounter, and finding out that Monica was an angel, Sydney remembered that she had not dismissed her mother's claims as crazy talk. She held way too much respect for her mother's word for that. Elizabeth was known for getting the story straight, never skimping on the truth. It was hard to imagine thinking that her mother would make up such an outrageous story. Elizabeth's honesty was also why Sydney would have never thought that her mother was creating controversy to sell her book.

However, many people would once it was published. The respected reporter would surely come under fire, accused of including the last chapter for a publicity stunt. Or maybe, think Elizabeth had imagined the whole incident while under the influence, another conclusion that Sydney might have drawn herself. But if for some reason she hadn't believed her mother's story, Sydney was positive she would have supported her mother anyway, and told the press she did.

Confident in that theory, Sydney nodded slowly. "Yes, Mom, I would have. When all of America thinks you've lost your mind after this book is published, you can be sure that I'll be there, proclaiming my faith in God and your sanity through the whole ordeal."

"Thank you, Sydney. I love you so much," Elizabeth replied as she patted her daughter's hand. She then closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I am going to make quite a stir, aren't I?"

A reassuring smile on her face, Sydney nodded. "Yes you are, Mom. But you won't have to go through it alone."


End file.
